<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edelclaude Week 2020 by NannexR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168663">Edelclaude Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannexR/pseuds/NannexR'>NannexR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannexR/pseuds/NannexR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short drabbles as my contribution to Edelclaude Week 2020. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some fluffy bordering on lemony interaction between Claude and Edelgard for day 1 of Edelclaude week. I chose to cover scars.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sunlight shone down on Claude through the window, making his tan complexion seem almost golden. The heat caused him to stir and, slowly, he rose from his slumber. Pulling on a pair of trousers, he turned back to the large bed, eyeing his partner with amusement. It seemed that, sometime during the night, Edelgard had shifted, wrapping herself in the thin blankets that adorned the bed. Right now, she looked like a caterpillar wrapped in its chrysalis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She murmured in her sleep, shifting over and dragging the covers further. Claude could only smile at how cute she was in this state, though her blanket-hoarding habits might become an issue in the winter. He’d cross that bridge when they got there. For now, he’d just like to enjoy the moment. At least, that’s what he would do if being the King and Emperor of their respective territories didn’t come with a massive workload. Day in, day out, there would always be paperwork for them to complete, trade agreements to oversee, and friends for them to visit. It wasn’t the most exciting life, but it certainly was stressful,hence why Claude took the time to enjoy little moments like these. Moments that he, and he alone, got to experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regretfully pulling himself from his bliss, he crawled onto the bed, positioning himself above Edelgard, his knees level with her hip and his hands on either side of her head. Taking one hand, precariously balancing on his three remaining limbs, he lightly flicked her on the nose. At first, nothing happened, but Edelgard’s eye soon opened with much effort. It was obvious to Claude that she was still exhausted. Opening her eyes fully and seeing Claude above her, she snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Claude. This routine of yours, waking me up while in ridiculous positions, do you intend to keep it up?” Her tone was light, her amusement evident on her face as a kind of jovial glee danced in her lilac eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, he rolled off the bed with the grace of a swan, careful not to jostle his wife in any way. “You know, I think I just might. After all, if I can help you start your day with a smile, I’ll be more than happy to make a fool of myself for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. Even after all the time they’d spent together, his genuine words never ceased to fluster her. Everytime he spoke, he could feel his love emanate from his words, bringing her endless joy. Everytime his lips parted, her heart fluttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, please, by all means, continue. It brings me no shortage of joy to see my incredibly intelligent husband to something incredibly childish and demeaning, all in an attempt to please me. Your efforts will not go unrewarded husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude released a low, gutural chuckle, a flirtatious smirk and a hungry gaze dancing across his face. Kneeling down beside her, he gently grabbed one of Edelgard’s hands, gingerly tracing his fingers across all the scars, and brought it to his lips, planting a light kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing her hand down, he smiled up at her. “I’m looking forward to it, my Emperor.” He lightly traced his finger up one of the thin, white lines on her arm, travelling up towards her face. Still looking up at her, he planted small kisses on her arm, following the path set by his wandering hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s face grew redder and she bit her lip, fighting back the urge to moan. She didn’t know how he did it, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. Each kiss was like fire licking at her skin. Finally, he arrived at her neck and stopped. He was waiting for her permission. Slowly, she nodded, tilting her head to the side, giving Claude free range. Trailing his fingers down her back, eliciting a shudder from the Emperor, he gently bit her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Edelgard was able to restrain herself. She moaned, loudly, and went limp. His touch was overwhelming her, his scent was intoxicating her, his lips were ensnaring her. She wanted all of him, and she wanted him now. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into her, earning herself a laugh from Claude. Wrapping her legs around his thighs, she turned the tables, lifting him onto the bed and positioning herself on top of him. She restrained his arms, holding one of his wrists in each hand to the bed on either side of his head. She smiled at him triumphantly, her hair messily cascading onto his bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude simply smiled right back. “Well now, if you wanted to be in control that badly, you could’ve just asked. I would’ve gladly let you have your way with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of their faces were red as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “My methods are more effective.” Her voice was thick with lust. “Now, I think I’ll take what’s mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned down, slowly, with her entire body. She was going to drag this out, make him wait. That was when he did something she didn’t expect. Winking at her, he whispered something in a low tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry El, but I don’t have a lot of patience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using her technique against her, he wrapped his legs around her hips, pulling her down into him. She squeaked as she was suddenly resting her head against his bare chest, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close. Flustered, she sank into him, not wanting to fight back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to letting me do as I please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another throaty chuckle. “Let’s just say I’m good at subverting expectations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay there for a moment, before Claude began to trail kisses up Edelgard’s torso, from her bare chest to her exposed neck. Another moan, but, this time, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Edelgard. I’m sorry to intrude, but you have a meeting with the Sreng ambassador later this afternoon. Claude, I’ve arranged for you to meet Petra just before lunch. The queen of Brigid would like to discuss the possibility of trade between Brigid and Almyra. Please make yourself presentable.” Just like that, Hubert was gone, almost as if he’d never been there in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude sighed and Edelgard whimpered. Smiling, he cupped her face, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. After a moment, Edelgard released him and got up, retrieving her garments from her modest wardrobe. Watching her as she walked away, Claude was reminded of how beautiful she was. Sometimes it shocked Claude how flustered she could get with the simplest of touches. She dominated on the battlefield and in the bedroom, but, whenever he did take control, she melted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude.” Her voice pulled him from his slightly inappropriate thoughts. “Would you mind braiding my hair? You’re much better at it than I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strode over to her, grabbing a brush from the dresser. “Skipping the crown today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and he went to work, brushing her hair until her messy, yet adorable, bed head was perfectly straight. Thinking about what type of braid would suit her the best, he eventually settled o a pull through braid. Weaving her white strands in and out, a lovely pattern began to take a shape. After a few minutes, he had finished. Taking a step back to look at it, he frowned. It didn’t suit her at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gimme a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Complying, she stood still whilst he undid all his handiwork, returning her hair to its original position. Staring at it for a moment, similar to how Ignatz would stare at a scene he was dissatisfied with, an idea struck Claude like lightning. Retrieving two pink bows from Edelgard’s wardrobe, he began to work his magic. This time, it didn’t take nearly as long. He was done in a matter of moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There. It’s simple, but it suits you.” Claude handed her a small mirror, eagerly awaiting her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard examined herself in the mirror, and her face went slack. Claude, while not knowing the significance behind the style, had pulled her hair into two simple pigtails, tied into place by the bows he’d picked out. Edelgard’s lip began to tremble and she dropped the mirror, raising her hands to her mouth as she instinctively backed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude immediately leapt into action. Closing the distance between the two, he gently placed his hand over her shoulders, clasping them around her chest. Pulling her into him, he held her softly until she calmed down. After her breathing had stabilized, he rested his head into the crook of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that would happen. Did I bring up bad memories?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, well, as best she could anyway. “N-no, it’s just,” she paused, taking a shaky breath, “I used to wear my hair like this when I was a child. I haven’t worn it like this since-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off, but Claude knew what she was talking about. Releasing her and running a hand through her hair, he asked, “Would you like me to change it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood still for a moment before shaking her head. “No. I like it. Thank you Claude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to ask her if she was sure, but she was off, already putting on her Imperial garb. Knowing that she had made up her mind, he followed suit, beginning to put on his own clothes. His traditional Almyran garb was a little harder to do up, but it certainly wasn’t as heavy as Eelgard’s dress. He knew from personal experience. Finishing first, he walked over to his wife and, without her even needing to ask, began to tie the back of her dress. He watched as her scars became less visible as he tied the lacy strings together tightening the dress. After he was done, a small patch of skin was still visible, several thin, white lines showing through. After she put on her cape, nothing was visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to do that y’know. I know they’re painful reminders of your past, but no one will think less of you for them.” He helped adjust her cape, smoothing out the wrinkles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not why I do this, Claude. Maybe at one point, yes, but not anymore.” She turned to face him, taking his left hand in hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly puzzled at her response, Claude tilted his head with a smile. “Oh? Then why do it then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled him to her, forcing him to bend down until their faces were level. “Because from now until the day I die, you are the only one who gets to see all of me. That is a privilege reserved for you and you alone. My scars and myself belong to you, just as you are mine and mine alone.” When she finished, she pulled him into a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude responded in kind, deepening the embrace. The kiss seemed to last forever, and yet not long enough for either of them. They begrudgingly released each other, holding each other’s faces, foreheads touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Claude who spoke first. “Can’t we stay like this for the entire day? Being with you is much more exciting than politics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard chuckled, pulling away, eliciting a pout from Claude. She cupped his cheek. “Unfortunately not, my love. The world will not wait for us. Besides, you won’t have to wait long. I’ll see you at lunch, and don’t forget,” she traced her finger down his face and across his neck, “The nights belong to us, Khalid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his real name left her lips, his face exploded into a radiant smile. Taking her wandering hand in his, he knelt before her, planting a soft kiss on the scarred dorsal. Looking up at her, he winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to it, my Emperor.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this. I'm experimenting with more explicit interactions because I've never done it before, so , please, critique is greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is Edelgard afraid of heights? Claude attempts to find out. Will Claude die? Find out now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Claude von Riegan, if you drop me, I swear I’ll have you execu-AAIIIEEE!” Edelgard’s threat was interrupted as Claude had Rajah turn upside down, forcing the Emperor to tighten her legs. As an unforeseen side effect, she also tightened her grip around Claude’s midsection, forcing the air from his lungs. Still, his jest was pretty humorous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling to himself, he spurred Rajah into an upright position. “What was that, Emperor? I couldn’t hear you over your screams of terror.” His clever wit was rewarded with a soft punch to the stomach. Using this opportunity, he pretended to double over. This immediately caused Rajah to dive bomb towards the vast ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind whistled in her ears as Edelgard screamed at the top of her lungs, her hair wildly billowing behind her. “CLAUDE, YOU ASS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened up immediately, and Rajah, as a result, leveled. Claude, a huge smile adorning his face, reached his right hand under the wyvern’s neck, giving it several good scratches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Emperor, I’m hurt.” He wasn’t. “Perhaps, if you’re not up to it, we should end this ride early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth earned him another punch, this time in the shoulder. Edelgard was furious and oh so clearly not amused. “If you’re idea of ‘having a good time’ is playing with our lives, then yes, maybe we should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww c’mon Edelgard,” his whine was nearly imperceptible over the wind blowing in their ears, “You know I’d never willingly put you in danger. Besides, I’ve been riding Rajah since I was six. This is my element.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, snorting. “Your element huh. Tell me, Claude, how many times have you been knocked off Rajah during the heat of battle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A nervous chuckle. “You wound me, my love. If you must know, only a few times, however, flaming arrows, powder barrels, and all manner of nasty things were usually hurtling towards me at a breakneck pace. Right now,” he released the reins entirely, giving Rajah complete control, and spread his arms out wide, “There’s none of that. Just you, me, an incredibly good girl,” he gave Rajah another neck rub, “And a beautiful sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard silently seethed from her position behind him. Finally she relented and hugged him tighter, just in case he decided to pull anything else. “I suppose you’re right. This is one of those rare moments where it’s just us. That’s precisely why I’d appreciate it if you didn’t ruin it with death defying stunts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my dear Edelgard, what did you expect when you asked me to give you a ride on Rajah?” She could feel his amusement radiating off his form, even if she couldn’t see his smirk. “Did you expect me to go slow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind his back. “I expected you to take your wife on a lovely, relaxing ride through the skies of Almyra. Think you can still do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-ah, uncle, uncle! Alright alright Edelgard, I give. I will make sure this is the greatest experience you’ve had atop a wyvern. How’s that?” His face contorted into a faux pained expression, his scheming mind working a mile a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Edelgard, seemingly satisfied by her husband’s grovelling, released his arm. This proved that Claude had been correct when he’d called her “naive” all those years ago. She was just too trusting when it came to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on tight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard immediately went into high alert, tightly squeezing Claude’s middle. “Don’t you da-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was cut off as Claude spurred Rajah upward, the wyvern shooting off like a flaming arrow across the horizon. She climbed the skies, rushing towards the sun faster and faster. Edelgard whimpered, resting her face against Claude’s back and closing her eyes. The wind screamed in her ears and she felt them pop. Then, nothing. Absolute silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude lightly nudged her with his shoulder blade. “Edelgard, you can open your eyes now. I promise that it’s safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Against her better judgement, given where taking his words at face value had gotten her lately, she begrudgingly opened her eyes. What she saw took her breath away even more than their high altitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rajah had raised them above the clouds. Right now, they were soaring through a sea of white, save for the massive golden orb that was the sun. Edelgard spread her arms, relaxing her body. Its warmth was extremely pleasant, and it looked so close, almost as if she could reach out and touch it. Of course, she knew such a thing was impossible, but a childish sense of curiosity overpowered her hard logic, and she found herself reaching out anyway. Giggling at the silliness of her own actions, she wrapped her hands around Claude again, returning her head to its resting position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright King of Lies, you’re forgiven. This is incredibly beautiful. I wish I could capture this moment on paper.” She tightened her grip, pulling herself deeper into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude smiled. “I told you, you’d like it. Also, good luck with that. Out of all the magnificent pieces of art out there, not one of them has been completed while atop a wyvern.” He paused for a moment, before completing his thought with an interesting proposition. “How would you like to be the first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard snorted. “Come now Claude, let’s be realistic.” They were silent for a moment, the only sound being the wind as Rajah steadily sailed through the cloud sea. “But,” Claude smiled. There it was, “If you’d be willing to assist me, I wouldn’t mind trying my hand at it. The results could prove rather...interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, with you at the keel, I’m sure it’ll turn out beautifully.” His complement was rewarded as Edelgard nuzzled his shoulder. They stayed like this for a few more moments, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the serenity of the sea of clouds. Nothing can last forever, however, and Claude’s mental clock went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently spurring Rajah downward, the trio began a gentle descent. Edelgard lifted her head, slightly puzzled and disappointed. “Oh but- Must we leave so soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude nodded, taking one of her hands and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I know, it’s a shame. Unfortunately for us, we wouldn’t last much longer. Something about the air up there. If we stay too long, we’ll suffocate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed, very disappointed. “How unfortunate indeed. I wonder though, how on earth did we ever figure that out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude chuckled grimly. “Trial and error, I’m sure. Don’t feel too bad though. I’ll take you back up there tomorrow if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard smiled, not that Claude could see, and gave him a slight squeeze. “I’d like that very much Claude. I’d like that very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t speak another word the rest of the flight. They didn’t have to. They knew what was going to be said. Instead, they simply enjoyed each other’s presence, something they weren’t able to do as often as they wished. Claude knew Edelgard wanted to abdicate, but that wasn’t an option for him at the moment. The relationship between Almyra and Fodlan may have been strong now, but he still needed time to make it unbreakable. He still needed time to make the two countries one. He would always be eternally grateful to Edelgard for understanding that, for continuing to lead by his side for the sake of his dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Edelgard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Claude?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love for you is vaster than the sky and fuller than the ocean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s face was stained red and a smile took over her countenance. “A simple ‘I love you’ would do, Claude, but I appreciate the extra effort. I always have and I always will. My love for you is eternal, burning brighter than any flame. Know this Claude, that no matter what comes our way, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so I'm a little late. My bad. This is day 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For day 3, I chose to do change, and a pretty drastic change in fact. This change hits our lovely pair like a truck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Claude aggressively paced back and forth in the hall, much to the annoyance of the midwives rushing all around him. Despite the Almyran King’s legendary reputation as a cool head and a quick thinker, he had turned into an absolute mess the moment his wife had gone into labor. So much so, in fact, that the midwives and Lindhart, the castle’s resident physician, had forced him to leave the room. He was too much of a hassle for them to deal with, hence the reason he was a pacing mess in the hallway right outside Edelgard’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every one of her cries, each of her pained groans, hurt his soul. He was her husband, supposed to be there for her through thick and thin, and he couldn’t even be there for her now. He knew for a fact that she was just as scared as he was, and that multiplied his guilt by an incomprehensible amount. It had taken them ages to even broach the subject of children and, even after deciding they were something the both of them desired, they had always been worried about complications due to Edelgard’s “unique” condition. Of course, that had been dealt with when they’d defeated Rhea, but it was always a worry, nagging at the back of their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pained cry rang out from Edelgard’s room, and Claude redoubled his pacing efforts. Back and forth, back and forth. Sweat beads formed on his brow as his worry, guilt, and fear all pooled into a massive pit in his stomach. Another shout and he whimpered. He contemplated just going in there, despite the orders he’d been given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you cut out that infernal pacing? You’re wrinkling the carpet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude turned on his heel, only to be greeted by Hubert’s lovely visage. “Ah, Hubert. How very like you to seek me out and chastise my behavior, no matter the occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grim man...grinned? How unsettling. “Yes, well, as Lady Edelgard’s vassal, it is my duty to ensure that those who reside in the castle conduct themselves properly. Now, please, cease your pacing at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude was about to respond with a witty remark when he heard Edelgard groan in pain again. All the color instantly drained from his face and he turned to resume his frantic pacing when a hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. It was Hubert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” he almost seemed friendly, “Lady Edelgard has faced far greater pain than this. Delivering a child is no small feat, but lay your worries to rest. She will face this task with as much determination as faced the war. She will triumph without a doubt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude, much to his surprise, found himself smiling. “She’s having a baby Hubert, not laying siege to a country. Still,” he placed his hand on the man’s shoulder, shaking his head, “I appreciate your concern. Out of curiosity though, was it your intention to be supportive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sinister man chuckled, smiling his thin smile. “I suppose. Tell me Riegan, did it work? Are you adequately supported? It must be hard not having my lady to console you in your time of need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude chuckled himself. “It worked a little, but we need to work on your banter. Instead of sounding playful, it just sounds like you’re blatantly insulting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert cocked his head to the right, raising his one visible eyebrow and smirking tightly. “Oh? My apologies. I’ll be sure to keep your feelings in mind next time. After all, you always were rather...delicate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude snorted, waggling his pointer finger. “I take it back, you dog, you’re far too good at this. Delicate as I may be, at least I don’t scare people half to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert laughed. “Is that so? I’d beg to differ. Seeing you atop that beast you call a companion is rather frightening. I wonder how many enemy soldiers have had a heart attack seeing you approach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two went back and forth like this for a while, distracting each other from their mutual worries. They took playful jabs at each other, though Hubert’s were rather harsh as a part of his “charm”, sneaking in subtle compliments here and there. Of course, Claude didn’t block out Edelgard’s struggle, but Hubert’s company made it easier for him to cope with his anxiety. It wasn’t long before the two men were chortling like a pair of old friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Hubert, you have a surprisingly calming presence. I can see why Edelgard kept you around for all these years.” Claude smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His subtle jab elicited a chuckle from the retainer. “I can’t say the same for you, Claude. If anything, your presence is like that of a gnat. Annoying, ever-present, and completely impossible to get rid of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude snorted, breaking out into a surprising laughter. Before he could respond, however, Lindhart abruptly exited Edelgard’s bedroom, a perpetually tired expression adorning his face. “I hate to interrupt this very...odd exchange, but it’s done. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he yawned for a good twenty seconds, “I have a very comfortable bed waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, he was off, walking down the hall without a care in the world. Hubert cleared his throat, breaking Claude from his confused daze. “Well then, I’ll leave you to it, Riegan. After all, you’re probably the person she needs most right now. Don’t mess it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man turned to leave but was stopped as Claude cleared his throat. Raising an eyebrow, Hubert turned to face the mess of a King. “Thank you Hubert. I mean that. You were a great help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert let loose an assured smile, giving a slight bow, not out of respect, but because he knew Claude would hate it. “Always a pleasure, Riegan. Now,” he shooed him, “Off you go. Two very important people are waiting for you. It isn’t polite to make them wait, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, turning on his heel, Hubert was off, going to attend to some other part of the castle, no doubt. Claude was alone with his fears. What if he turned out to be a horrible father? What if his child hated him? So many thoughts running through his mind. He was going to be sick. He found himself leaning on the doorway, unable to enter the room. At least, until,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude, are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sounded tired, so very tired, but that was to be expected. Stabilizing his breathing, he responded, his voice shaking on every word. “Yes. Yeah, Edelgard, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you waiting for? Come meet your son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A son. They’d had a boy. Well, she’d had a boy. He had helped though. Shoving his worries, fears, and doubts deep inside himself, Claude von Riegan pulled up his metaphorical trousers and opened the door. What awaited him was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying on the bed, looking exhausted yet elated, was Edelgard, her long, white hair messily cascading down her right side. In her arms, sleeping peacefully, was a beautiful baby boy. Claude, starting to tear up, slowly approached the pair. The baby, perfectly comfortable in his mother’s protective hold, had a darker skin tone, only slightly lighter than his father’s, and golden-brown hair. Claude raised his hand to his mouth, tears streaming down the King’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard managed a tired laugh at Claude’s reaction. “Constance told me you would cry. Now quit bawling and come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as he was told, inching closer to her. After a moment of apprehension, he knelt down next to and gently ran his hand through Edelgard’s hair. Edelgard fell into his hand, and they sat there for a moment, enjoying one another’s presence. Finally, Edelgard broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to hold him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any response he might’ve had died in his throat, and, unable to formulate a comprehensible response, Claude nodded. Edelgard ndded back, and shifted her weight, murmuring to the sleeping child as she gently handed him to Claude. Claude, following Edelgard’s example, gently took the child in his arms, murmuring sweet nothings and slowly rocking back and forth. Edelgard watched the scene unfold with a tired, content smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude slowly rocked his body from side to side, taking extra care not to disturb the child. Then, without warning, the baby in his arms opened his eyes. It was done as soon as it happened, the baby blinking a few times before yawning and settling into his father’s arms, deciding that they were comfortable enough to fall asleep in. Claude, on the other hand, was struggling to keep his composure. Finally, he choked out a noise that sounded like a halfway point between a sob and a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard shook her head, smiling at his reaction. “Oh Claude, what’s the matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes still very wet, he looked up at his wife, smiling radiantly. “He,” he sniffled, “He has your eyes. Those beautiful, lilac eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard smiled, motioning for Claude to join her on the bed, doing her best to make room for him without overexerting herself. Another second passed, and they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, staring down at the baby in Claude’s arms. The fatigue finally caught up to Edelgard and she leaned into her husband, resting her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s beautiful.” Claude was still crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Edelgard was beginning to drift off, “Indeed. Just like his father. Speaking of which, did you finally settle on a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakily nodding, Claude leaned in towards Edelgard’s ear. “Yes, but only if you approve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard nodded sleepily. “Let’s hear it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered it into her ear and she murmured in approval, yawning as she did so. “That’s...a lovely name. I’m sure he’d,” she nuzzled Claude’s shoulder, finally slipping into sleep, “Appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude gently kissed her on the forehead, sending a silent prayer upwards to the god that always seemed to have his back. Now with the two most important people in his life sleeping on him, he looked back down to the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Dimitri.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone. I'm on schedule today! Isn't that amazing? I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, I was a bit apprehensive at first because fan children are always a gray area, but, seeing as how none of these technically occur chronologically and this drabble is based off my AU, I figured it would be alright. As always, critique is loved and appreciated. By the way, the Constance line is a nod to the fact that the midwives aren't actually real, but, rather, machinations of her magical whim.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Children are lovely bundles of joy aren't they? Also Ashe and Hapi exist. And they're adorable!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed as she bounced little Dimitri on her leg. She was exhausted, the Almyran heat beginning to get to her and Claude, as was the norm whenever they stayed in the grand castle located in the Almyran capital, was locked in his study, working on mountains of paperwork. That was another thing that tired her. Every six months, they switched from the castle in Enbarr to the castle in Persylon, each trip accompanied by a myriad of meetings, advisors, and paperwork. Her husband, ever the astute one, had suggested constructing a new palace on the border of their two countries, eliminating the constant need to go between the two structures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After all,” he had said, “If everything goes according to plan, they’ll be one country soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, a smile on her face as she fondly remembered the conversation. His ideals and dreams had seemed almost impossible at first and, yet, after a few years of hard work, they were almost there. The people of their respective countries no longer treated each other with disdain, in fact, quite the opposite. The two countries engaged in open trade and people were free to travel between them as they pleased, so long as their intentions were good. Claude’s dream of uniting the two nations into one was becoming less of a dream and more of a reality each day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Momma, when is daddy going to come play with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her son’s question pulled her out of her daze, and she smiled down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know sweetheart,” His little eyes filled with disappointment, “But you should know that your father would much rather be playing with you than doing what he’s doing now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little boy’s eyes widened, and Edelgard chuckled internally. “Really!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, smiling. “Oh yes. Your father hates paperwork. Unfortunately, it’s one of the few things he can’t get out of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s pout returned. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could think of something else to cheer him up, a voice from down the hall cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddy! Tri-Tri!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled fondly at the nickname. Only one person had ever called her that. Dimitri also figured out who it was, leaping off his mother’s lap and sprinting towards the voice's owner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Hapi! Uncle Ashe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tyke slammed into the grey-haired man, and Ashe reacted with an embrace. Hoisting the boy off the ground, he spun him round till they were both dizzy and giggling. It didn’t take long before Hapi had joined in as Edelgard walked over to the two, Hapi greeting her with a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you two.” By now, Dimitri had moved on to Hapi, allowing Ashe to bow. Edelgard waved him off, and he smiled apologetically. “I hope the trip wasn’t too strenuous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe shook his head, the ever-present smile on his face. Since he had married Hapi, he’d hardly been seen making any other face. “Not at all. In fact, it was quite pleasant. We came by boat and, with Hapi at the helm, we made it in incredible time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The renowned astrologer blushed. “Aww shucks Freckles. You give me too much credit. Anyway, Eddy, how have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard laughed as Dimitri had moved back to Ashe, begging for stories. “I’ve been well. Tired, but that’s nothing new. Ruling one country was hard enough but two comes with its fair share of sleepless nights, sudden meetings, and Dimitri. Not that I mind, it’s just,” she paused, trying to find the words to accurately describe how she felt, “Chaotic at times. It feels like Claude and I hardly have time to ourselves anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hapi smiled, knowing the feeling all too well. “I understand where you’re coming from. All our little ones at home keep Freckles and I on our toes. Never a dull moment, y’know. In fact,” she chuckled, “The only reason we were able to make this trip was because Yuri-bird and Coco agreed to watch them. They’ve been broaching the subject of children so I figured this would be a good experience for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This elicited a small laugh from Edelgard. “That’s cruel Hapi. Still, it’s good to see you and Ashe. After the war ended, our friends spread far and wide, each leading their own lives. It brings me joy whenever I’m able to see them again. Remember,” she tilted her head to the side, her hair cascading downward, “You, Ashe, and the rest of your family are always welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hapi smiled. “That’s sweet. Likewise Eddy, feel free to drop in whenever you feel like it. You and that dreamy king of yours. Speaking of which,” she swung herself side to side, “Where is the Claudester? We haven’t seen him since arriving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no surprise.” Edelgard’s smile was bittersweet. “He’s been locked in his study all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hapi nodded, whistling as an idea popped into her mind. “Here’s an idea Eddy. How about Freckles and I watch Tri-Tri for a bit. Freckles can regale him all his tales of knights while you take some time to yourself and relax.” Edelgard was about to reject her gracious offer when Hapi spoke again. “That wasn’t a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard was, at first, taken aback by how blunt she was laughing, before laughing. “That would be very nice, thank you Hapi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead nodded and then they were off, Dimitri bounding off down the hallway with the pair, each of his hands locked in one of theirs. When they turned the corner, Edelgard sighed, the sheer extent of her fatigue hitting her all at once. It wasn’t that she minded travelling for Claude’s sake, nor did she dislike Almyra. It was just...tiring. Incredibly so. Dimitri only made things harder. It wasn’t that she disliked her son, in fact, nothing could be further from the truth. Her son made her happier than anything in the world. He was just a ball of constant energy moving immediately from one interesting thing to the next. Edelgard loved her son, but sometimes it was hard to keep up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It certainly didn’t help that she was constantly worrying if she was a good mother. Claude assured her that she was a natural, but she still had her doubts. She had very little memories of her own mother, so she didn’t have much of an example to go off of. Was it wrong for her to sometimes want a break from her son? She hung her head, rubbing her eyes. After a moment, she stood up, holding herself high. It would do her no good wallowing in her worries. Navigating through the lengthy halls, she made her way to Claude’s study, knocking on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tired voice came from within. “The door’s unlocked. Come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned the knob, opening the door and entering the study. It was a complete mess. Books were scattered across the floor, some open and some shut, papers littered his desk, and all the furniture was slightly askew. Edelgard didn’t understand that last one, but Claude often paced whenever he needed to think. She didn’t doubt that the old furniture arrangement might’ve made his habit harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a moment before they both breaking into soft laughter. Straightening the stack of papers he’d been working on, he got up and crossed the room, flopping into his wife. Edelgard caught him with little effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make for a lovely pillow, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard rolled her eyes, a small smile pulling at her face. “You’re utterly ridiculous, but, seeing as how you’ve been cooped up in here all day, I suppose it can’t be helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking him up, bridal style, she moved them over to the couch, flopping down with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, my Emperor,” Claude had repositioned himself, now resting his head on her shoulder, “I left you all alone to care for Dimitri. You must be exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard smirked at his concern. It was sweet, filling her with warmth. “Think nothing of it, my King. Ashe and Hapi showed up. They’re keeping our little ball of energy entertained as we speak.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude murmurmed contently, nuzzling closer to Edelgard. “That’s fantastic. Finally, we have some time to ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looked down at him and, after a moment, began running her fingers through his hair. Unlike her’s, which was silky and smooth, Claude’s hair was incredibly soft. “It would seem so. As long as you don’t need to finish any of those trade agreements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude groaned. “The paperwork can wait. Right now,” He lifted himself up, smiling down at her before embracing her, “I just want to help my beautiful wife relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard giggled as he began to nuzzle her neck. “Oh Claude. I would greatly appreciate that. Perhaps some sleep would serve both of us well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep sounds wonderful, my love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry I'm late. I've just been incredibly busy as of late. I plan on also uploading Day 5 today and writing Day 6 and Day 7 tomorrow. Sorry for my tardiness. Also, I apologize if this part isn't as good as the others. I've never written children before and, on top of that, this chapter was hard to write. Both prompts were a little hard to work with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelgard is unable to fall asleep, fearing what comes when she does. Recently, Claude has been appearing in her nightmares, acting as the perpetrator in her torture. She knows it's silly, but she can't shake her doubts and her guilt. He'd always trusted her, so how come she couldn't do the same?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard lay awake in their bed, unable to fall asleep. Fear of nightmares plagued her, though they were different from usual. Each night, her sleep was plagued by a different kind of terror: betrayal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was smaller, when unspeakable things had been done to her, her uncle would always lock her in a cold, dark room when they were done. He’d lead her down a damp hallway, toss her in the room, and slide a massive metal door shut. The last thing she saw before her world was devoid of light was her uncle’s emotionless face. Recently, however, the scene had played out differently. Instead of her uncle, it was Claude leading her to that cursed room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard hugged her knees to her chest, rocking herself back and forth on the bed. She knew it was silly, knew it was illogical, but it scared her. She was happier than she’d ever been, than she ever thought she could be, but what if it was all ripped away in an instant. Claude could turn on her at any moment. His words, the sweet nothings he whispered to her when no one was watching, the blatant proclamations of love when everyone was watching, and the inappropriate compliments whenever only Hubert was watching, they could all be lies. She shook her head, whimpering. These worries were pathetic and insecure. Claude would never betray her, she knew this, but...she worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude may not have ever betrayed her, but he certainly had always been honest with her. He’d often make promises on the battlefield for the sole purpose of alleviating her worry, only to go and do the very thing he promised not to do. It seemed to be a common trait among tacticians. Despite that, Edelgard always trusted him, always believed his words. Perhaps he had been right, all those years ago. Perhaps she really was naive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I don’t know Edelgard. I think I can afford to be a little careless. After all, I have my lovely emperor to protect me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words from the final battle with Rhea came back to her. He had placed her trust in her then, his unequivocal vote of confidence. He had been right, of course, but she had chided him at the time. Looking back on it now, she was amazed at just how much trust he had placed in her. He had put his life in her hands, always relying on her to have his back. Edelgard hadn’t been able to understand it then, and she was struggling to understand it now. How could he trust her after everything she’d done? Though she didn’t regret it, she had betrayed everyone at the Academy and had later attempted to eliminate the Alliance first. Even after all that, he placed his life in her hands time and time again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fear made way for guilt, and it washed over her in waves. She loved this man, with all that she was, and yet he had hurt him. Badly. And, yet, despite everything she’d done, he loved her too, laying out his entire existence before her. She was his and he was hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stirred beside her, rolling onto his side, his back facing Edelgard. She knew he was awake. Whenever he woke up and realized she was still up, he’d pretend to still be sleeping so as not to cause her to feel bad. It was a little thing, yet it made Edelgard’s heart swell. He was so caring, so gentle, that she didn’t always know how to respond to his kindness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted, lying down and facing his back. “Why do you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t move. “Because I choose to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how to interpret that. The answer was so simple, yet so complicated. Edelgard’s tired mind was spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elaborate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her response elicited a tired chuckle from Claude. Turning to face her, he cupped her face and she fell into his touch. “Why do I choose to? Well that’s easy. It’s because I love you and I admire you. I trust you because I know you’ll always be there for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you always have been, even if you haven’t realized it. Edelgard, I trust you because you’re you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was taken aback by this. She had laid her doubts before him and he’d dispelled them all. He’d met her worries with unconditional love and she couldn’t even muster an adequate response. “I-I don’t know how to respond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “You don’t need to. Your happiness is enough.” They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment before he spoke again. “Trouble sleeping huh? Would you like me to brew you a sleeping draught?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, embracing him and using her superior strength to pull him close. Nuzzling against his chest, she smiled, her guilt and worries long gone. “No need, husband. I have everything I need in my arms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude, even in his half-asleep state, blushed and returned her embrace. “In that case, my El, sleep well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving her a kiss on the forehead, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms. Finally having resolved her doubts, Edelgard was met with a different dream. This time, she started in the horrible room. She was ready to abandon hope when, to her surprise, the door opened, the room flooding with a warm light. Standing in the doorway was a golden man. He offered his hand, his presence calming. Slowly, she reached out and took it. Suddenly, the golden man wasn’t golden anymore. He was Claude. He was still warm, his presence still soothing her soul, and she, no longer the scared little girl, but a mighty Emperor, embraced him. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright now. You’re safe, you’ll never be hurt again. I will protect you from those who seek to take you away from me and I know you’ll do the same for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It may have been a dream, but, somehow, it was as if Claude himself was speaking to her, enveloping her in his warmth. And she let him. She believed his promises. She trusted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, here is Day 5. You can (hopefully) expect Day 6 and 7 tomorrow. I know this part is a little shorter than the rest, but I'm very proud of it. It's probably my favorite part since part 1 and part 3. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Oh, and props to all of you guys who caught the reference to another of my favorite FE games.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know these are shorter than my typical work, but that's intentional. Plus, I'm updating daily (hopefully. I'm trying really hard), so I hope you guys don't mind the length. There will be slight spoilers for my original work, Scarlet Gale, but nothing major. I'm kkeeping all the good bits to myself, for now. Anyway, I sincerely hoped you enjoyed these drabbles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>